


Letter Column

by Mara



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That'll teach the Titans to ask Kon to do something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter Column

**Author's Note:**

> For the dc_flashfiction "Skippy's list" challenge. This is #83. (And no peeking until the end!)

Vic looked grim, his face narrowed down to one big frown, arms crossed over his chest. "Superboy..."

Gar gasped through his laughter, leaning forward in his seat. "C'mon, give the kid a break. I'm sure he was just," a few more snickers, "trying to lighten things up a bit."

Standing straight, arms clasped behind his back, Kon nodded vigorously. "Absolutely." But a quick glance around told him he was lucky that Cassie, Raven, and Kory didn't have heat vision, because he'd already be a small pile of smoking ash if they did.

Cassie snorted, fingers tapping on her lasso. "It wasn't funny."

"I agree," Raven said with a nod.

Kory's fingers twitched like she was considering hitting him with a starbolt. "If this humor was aimed at me, then we will be speaking of it later."

Tim just engaged in a frowning contest with Vic, making him look even more like Batman than usual.

Bart stared in confusion.

"I don't get it," Bart said, making a quick run around the room.

Everybody looked at Bart.

Wide eyes looked back at them. "What's wrong with starting his mission report with 'I recently had an experience I just had to write you about'?"

Everyone turned toward Tim, who blinked once. "Why does everyone expect *me* to explain it?"

\--end--

**Author's Note:**

> #83 was "Must not start any SITREP (Situation Report) with 'I recently had an experience I just had to write you about....'" And if you don't get it, uh, go ask someone else, plzkthanxbai.


End file.
